


I’m sorry.

by hergallantsweetpea



Series: I’m sorry [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Suicide, s04ep03 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergallantsweetpea/pseuds/hergallantsweetpea
Summary: Louis is a “broken toy” and doesn’t know what to do anymore.





	I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re truly sensitive (*coughs* this is @ me too but I’m writing this shit so...) and these heavy topics trigger you, I suggest you not to read this. 
> 
> Replaying episode 3 and seeing tongueless Louis traumatizes my soul physically mentally and emotionally... Louis fucking deserved better!!! 
> 
> Anyways,,, enjoy!

* * *

* * *

 

sun dies down to rest as the moon begins to rise from its hiding place. the shimmering sparkles of the stars brilliantly silhouetted into the nothingness of the dark.

the sudden silence inside the boarding school stood completely still. clementine, aj, and the surviving kids were in their rooms, sound asleep.

everyone except for louis, obviously.

louis was in the piano room, his knees squeezed tightly to his chest as low muffles of crying escaped his mouth.

it’s been two weeks since they last escaped from the delta and louis is still traumatized after the horrors and terrible shit the raiders have put him, aasim, and omar through.

louis would try playing the keys on the piano, but he couldn’t.

he couldn’t say or do anything… AT ALL.

he wanted to sincerely say _i’m sorry_ , but he just couldn’t.

he’s been asked _are_   _you okay_ millions of times.

OF COURSE HE ISN’T OKAY! HE GOT HIS FUCKING TONGUE CUT OFF, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

the poor boy’s hands and body were shaking anxiously, crying all over again.

he never cried… not like this, anyways.

aasim was potentially right about louis. louis has gotten more and more annoying almost every day, telling corny jokes, singing loudly, talking too much.

louis was a broken toy, a useless nothing that nobody cared about.

not even his own parents cared for him… especially after breaking up their marriage (you either be happy or you be rich, you can’t be both).

what if marlon saw him like this? how will he react?

maybe the love of his life and his “soon-to-be” son don’t care about him anymore either.

louis squeezed his knees tightly to his chest and started crying again, grabbing his dreads. he had been traumatized, mutilated, and tortured all in one sitting. aasim and omar were forced to watch as their friend got his tongue cut off.

FUCK.

louis kept on crying, rocking back and forth against the piano chair.

 _everything will be okay, louis._ _we’re safe now. we’ll be okay. YOU will be okay._

those exact words didn’t work out for him and it made his nightmares worse. he didn’t know what else to do. louis was just a broken toy with nothing else to live for.

louis suddenly pulled out the notebook and pencil that ruby gave him and started writing specifically to clementine, telling her how he was sorry and that he wasn’t meant for this world.

about some time later, louis tore out the paper and lays it on the piano key with a picture of him, clem, and aj next to it.

things suddenly turn dark.

louis slowly pulled out his knife and looks at the photo, a weak smile appearing on his face as he starts choking up in tears.

he wished he didn’t have to do this… but he didn’t have a choice.

IM SORRY.

the scene fades to black.


End file.
